


JessxNyssa drabbles

by SpontaneousFork



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Minecraft endermen otp drabbles enderman enderghast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 19:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpontaneousFork/pseuds/SpontaneousFork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a blog on Tumblr called "Imagine your otp" and with varying amounts of spare time I decided to write short little stories/drabbles to various posts/submissions on this blog.<br/>Each chapter will have a summary/note saying the post it is based off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine your OTP playing Slender.

Jess looked at the dull screen. Oddly rendered trees passed slowly as the games character looked up to the night sky. The sound of leaves and grass crunching and quiet atmospheric music dribbled from the computers speakers and he shifted where he sat to get a better view, but instead eyed up the Enderman playing the game. It had taken him a while to convince Nyssa to play this game. A long while. She had come home drenched in blood she had visited a village along the east coast that was under attack from a pack of Griffons. It oddly helped his purpose as she was too tired to argue with him but still made it tedious.

“What the bloody fuck am I looking for again?” She grunted her irritated glare not leaving the screen for a second as the character continued to trudge along following the flashlight “Is there some shit on this tree?” She twirled the mouse in her claws and circled the large tree a few times before she answered herself “Oh” she clicked and picked up a note “Help you?” she hissed quietly under her breath “Help yourself”  
Jess cooed to himself smiling greatly at her apathy towards the horror game, her skeletal frame sagged over her chair nonchalantly. Nyssa turned a glance to him and Jess smiled back and nodded to the screen silently urging her on. The games music had escalated quickly echoing gently around the cave they played in and Jess wrapped his tendrils around himself the music made him feel chills.  
“Ugh the fucking screens broke again” Nyssa snapped flicking the mouse away irritably, Jess looked up from his self-made nest of himself and watched as the screen flickered and hissed and a low buzzing noise throbbed from the device. Instinctively Jess coiled up tighter tensing at the frantic buzzing and hissing from the computer, Nyssa cocked her head at him and raised an eyebrow  
“What’s up with you?” she asked  
Jess let out a small quiet trill as a figure loomed eerily on the screen and began imitating the natural abilities of their species and zipped closer to the screen.  
Nyssa looked back to the computer that still held her counterparts attention so tightly and watched as the music suddenly screeched at it’s peak as a faceless being filled the screen hissing wildly. Without a moments notice Nyssa reacted in the only manner she knew.  
Jess let out a high-pitched screech as sparks suddenly flew alongside shattered shards of glass.  
The top half of the computer went flying as a diamond sword cut clean through it. Oooh Kenzo was gonna be mad. The machinery coughed out it’s dying gasps as Nyssa slid her sword back into it’s sheath.  
“asshole” she mutters.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine your OTP being called into their child’s school by a teacher/principal because their child got in trouble for getting in a fight with another student.

It was rare for there to be mixed schools for different species, including mobs, Jess counted himself lucky that he and his partner got a place for their offspring. Although he and his partner had earned the respect of the many lands of minecraftia for their services in a time where a foreign dimension threatened the stability of thheir world and they had been appointed to protect it. All of that felt a little like a fantasy dreamt up in their youth as they padded down the long corridor, Nyssa walked alongside him grumbling something inaudible under her breath Jess frowned. She had wanted to home teach their twins but they had eventually decided on sending them to this school on the premise that a place like this could educate them safely to the wonders of the world unlike their own childhoods where they had been tossed out into the cold for the very things that made then unique, thrown into the deep end of a scary and painful land. Eventually Nyssa drummed her claws upon a wooden door and waited a few moments before a voice beckoned them in, the door was only two blocks high but a lever was pulled on the other side of it causing a piston to retract and the doorway heightened for their tall slender frames.

A testificate peered at them over his glasses from behind a desk, and three seats were placed in front of said desk. On one seat a small pale girl peered over the back of it  
“Hi mommy, hi daddy” She cooed sheepishly  
“Hm yes” The testificate interrupted before the young girl got a response “Please take a seat” he motioned. Jess sat on the end and Nyssa comfortably placed herself in the middle giving their daughter a sideways glance “I’m sure you read my letter and know why you are here” The man continued  
“‘Cos some guy was wackin’ out on my bro” The girl answered for them. Jess made an angry coo and she silenced herself. The entire situation was not helped as Nyssa bit her lip hiding a wry smirk creeping along her face. Jess nodded to the teacher and he cleared his throat  
“Well during the morning play break” He began. Everything he said was mostly just a repeat of what was on the letter, he just added more names, the location of the incident and the exact time. It wasn’t really helpful. A soft creak made Jess glance sideways. Nyssa was shifting in her chair leaning over sideways to talk to her daughter  
“What’dya do to this kid?” She whispered  
“Black eye” The youngster murmured back. It was now Jess’s turn to bite his lips surpressing a grin at what happened next.  
“That’s my girl!” Nyssa beamed with silent pride.


End file.
